


Las Heridas

by yvarlcris



Series: Pequeños Descubrimientos [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-03
Updated: 2011-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-26 20:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvarlcris/pseuds/yvarlcris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve resulta herido como consecuencia de sus actos impulsivos</p>
            </blockquote>





	Las Heridas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lea1santome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea1santome/gifts).



> Los personajes no me pertenecen.
> 
> Escrito a petición de lea1santome que quería una recreación de cierta escena de la película Oyster Farmer.

-Por supuesto tenías que ir saltando por los tejados como si fueses Super Mario…” _Atajaré por aquí, Danno”_

Steve recostó su cabeza en el asiento del Camaro, su amigo no había dejado de hablar desde que habían detenido al sospechoso.

-… y esa manía de las cristaleras… ¿Es algún tipo de trauma infantil?

No, realmente el rubio había empezado antes, probablemente cuando recuperó la consciencia tras la caída.

-Danny, no sabía que ese tejado tenía una cristalera decorativa.

-Y ¿sabes por qué no lo sabías? Pues porque los tejados no son para ir corriendo por ellos. De hecho, sólo debes caminar por ellos si eres un deshollinador, y estamos en Hawaii, así que ni siquiera ellos estarían por los tejados.

El Marine suspiró, arrepintiéndose de haberse negado a ir al hospital.

-El cuartel general está al otro lado, Danny.

-Ya lo sé, pero no vamos a ir allí. Mírate bien, por el Amor de Dios, estás lleno de cortes… probablemente estés estropeando la tapicería de mi coche.

-Sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes.

-Me preocuparé por ti cuando empieces a hacerlo tú.

El coche se detuvo frente a la casa de Steve.

-Vamos.

El Marine no se había dado cuenta de cuánto le dolía el cuerpo hasta que se incorporó del asiento. Por suerte, su compañero no había visto su mueca de dolor, o sería otra interminable media hora.

Y eso que estaba entrenado para soportar las peores torturas.

Menos mal que Danny era de los buenos o sería una especie de arma secreta. Veinte minutos con él convencerían a uno de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de que se callase.

-¿Vas a entrar o prefieres quedarte ahí de pie?- le gritó el rubio desde la puerta.

Algo inseguro, el alto le siguió al interior sin saber muy bien qué era lo que pretendía su compañero. Se quedó ahí de pie, sintiéndose incómodo en el sillón de su propia casa.

Lo que no dejaba de ser extraño.

Danny volvió a aparecer con un taburete, un bol, unas gasas, esparadrapo, algodones y agua oxigenada. Como sujetaba la bolsa de los algodones en la boca, le indicó con un gruñido que se sentase.

Atónito, el marine obedeció.

-¿Tengo que hacerlo yo todo?- se quejó el policía cuando, tras haber depositado todo lo demás en una mesa, se giró para encontrarse a su amigo allí sentado, ligeramente tenso. Se acercó a él y con sus manos, agarró la parte inferior de su camisera.

El moreno aún se puso más tenso.

-¿Qué haces?

-Pues limpiarte esas heridas, ¿qué si no? Y créeme si te digo que es más fácil cuando entre la herida y el algodón no hay telas- dijo el hombre tirando de la camiseta hacia arriba-. Bueno… te advierto que esto va a picar un poquito, pero ya si eres capaz de atravesar una cristalera, seguro que esto no es nada.- le dijo con un tono de voz mucho más dulce.

Era increíble cómo el nativo de Jersey era capaz de ir de 0 a 100 y viceversa en cuestión de segundos. Tan pronto parecía que iba a estrangular al Capitán con una de sus corbatas como le hablaba con el tono que usaba para Grace.

El SEAL contuvo la respiración y trató de ocultar el temblor que se adueñaba de su cuerpo mientras el policía continuaba limpiando gentilmente los cortes de su pecho y brazos.

Podía sentir su respiración sobre su piel.

-Vaya desastre que has hecho aquí- murmuró el rubio enviando un suave aire caliente con sus palabras, provocando un nuevo escalofrío en el cuerpo del Marine. Después siguió hablando, pero el moreno no lograba concentrarse en nada de lo que le estaba diciendo, sólo era consciente de la forma en que aquellas manos le recorrían con delicadeza y cuidado, enviando pequeñas corrientes eléctricas por toda su columna vertebral.

-¿Te falta mucho?- preguntó tras carraspear sin confiar en el sonido de su voz cuando consideró que la atención que su compañero estaba prestándole a su abdomen era ya insoportable.

-Me estoy asegurando de que no te has traído ningún _souvenir_ \- contestó el detective, de nuevo enfadado-. Bueno, esto ya está, ahora ponte en pie.

Steve titubeó y, de pronto, las manos de su amigo le habían agarrado de un brazo y tiraban de él. El pobre SEAL ni siquiera se reconocía a sí mismo ¿se habrá golpeado más fuerte de lo que creía? Volvió a la realidad al oír el ruido de su cinturón.

-¡Danny!- exclamó apartándose de golpe- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

El policía suspiró.

-Has atravesado con tu enorme cuerpo de gigante una cristalera y te has cortado, donde hay cortes, hay sangre, y tus pantalones están rotos y llenos de sangre… _Ergo,_ tienes cortes en las piernas-. Contestó molesto volviendo a tomar el control del cinturón, desabrochándolo y quitándole los pantalones.

Aquello no podía estar pasando.

Steve desvió su mirada a una de las ventanas… sí, era mejor ver el mar que pensar que, en ese preciso instante, estaba en ropa interior en el salón de su casa y su amigo estaba arrodillado delante de él con la cabeza muy cerca de… de la… de su…

Trató de tragar saliva, pero su boca estaba completamente seca, de repente.

El SEAL respiró incómodo.

-He dicho que separes las piernas, Steve, un poco de colaboración…- por el tono de voz, aquella no debía ser la primera, ni la segunda vez que el policía le decía eso, al final, el hombre soltó un bufido y optó por hacerlo él mismo.

Steve cerró los ojos al sentir la mano del rubio sobre sus muslos. Su respiración se aceleró.

-¿Estás bien?

Por fin el SEAL bajó la vista…

Mala idea…

No, horrible idea… ahora mismo tenía ante él unos intensos ojos azules que le miraban fijamente desde la zona de… de su… ¿En serio Danny no se daba cuenta de la postura en que estaba?

Sólo acertó a negar con la cabeza y a rezar porque su amigo terminase pronto.

-Ya está. No hay cristales en ninguna y todas están desinfectadas y cubiertas. Se me han acabado las gasas, así que en algunas he puesto tiritas.- Danny se dispuso a recoger las cosas y llevarlas a su sitio. Seguía enfadado

-Gracias, Danny- musitó Steve antes de apresurarse a ponerse su ropa.

Y luego siguió allí, sentado en el taburete. Oyó el teléfono de Danny.

Al rato su compañero regresó tendiéndole el teléfono. Le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva.

-Es Grace, ha visto las imágenes por televisión y quiere saber si su tío Steve está bien- le dijo con tono de reproche.

-¡Hey, pequeña! ¿Cómo estás?- en el rostro del Marine se dibujó una sonrisa. El rubio se fue.

- _¡Hola, tío Steve! ¿Cómo estás? ¡Saliste en las noticias! ¿De verdad atravesaste el techo? ¿Como en las películas?_

-Sí, bueno… es que era de cristal, y caí encima.

- _¿Te duele?-_ la voz de la niña sonó tan preocupada que el moreno se sintió culpable.

-No mucho. Además, tu papá se ha encargado de curarme ahora.

- _Dile que les dé un beso, Danno siempre me da un beso antes de ponerme la tirita, y entonces dejan de doler._

Steve sonrió enternecido.

-¿Sabes? Creo que Danno está enfadado conmigo, no creo que quiera hacerlo.

- _Oh… no está enfadado, tío Steve. Cuando yo me hago y ha sido culpa mía, se enfada, pero sólo porque me quiere mucho y se asusta. A Danno no le gusta que nos hagamos daño, tío Steve, mamá dice que, si por él fuera yo estaría envuelta en papel de burbujas… a lo mejor le pasó lo mismo contigo. Tal vez pensó que te habías hecho mucho daño y se asustó._

Y vaya si se había asustado. Kono le había dicho que, cuando vio a su jefe atravesar el cristal, Danny había dejado inconsciente al narcotraficante para que no se escapase y salió corriendo para ver si su compañero estaba bien. Chin estaba convencido de que no había respirado hasta que Steve se movió.

En cuanto acabó de hablar con la pequeña Williams, Steve se dirigió al porche, donde estaba su compañero apoyado en la barandilla, agarrándola con fuerza como si se fuese a caer.

-Danny…estoy bien, estoy aquí- murmuró.

-¡Es que no sé por qué tienes siempre que actuar como si esto fuese una película de acción! ¡Esto es la vida real, Steve! ¡Una caída como la de hoy pudo haber sido tu final!

El marine no estaba acostumbrado a eso. Sí, sus amigos se preocupaban por él, y sus compañeros… pero lo de Danny era algo más allá. Sintió un nudo hacérsele en el estómago.

-¡Y no siempre podré arreglarlo con agua oxigenada y tiritas!- continuaba el rubio con voz temblorosa- Y entonces ¿qué…?

Fue una necesidad, para ambos. Steve se acercó a su amigo y lo abrazó.

-Prometo que tendré más cuidado- susurró el SEAL

-No lo harás, tú eres así- dijo el detective.

-Bueno… ¿y si te prometo que me estudiaré bien que tejados tienen cristales en Hawaii y los evitaré a partir de ahora?

-Idiota.

Steve sonrió al notar a su amigo relajarse.

Danny por su parte, decidió no advertirle que había usado las tiritas de Grace y que ahora su espalda estaba poblada por los personajes de Bob Esponja… ya se daría cuenta la próxima vez que se sacase la camiseta en público.


End file.
